Christening
by unmorality
Summary: McCree realizes that he's never had sex in his old room at Watchpoint Gibraltar. McHanzo smut.


welp here we go again

fun fact: this is the first piece of m/m smut ive ever written but im kind of glad because at least im a little bit more knowledgeable now than i was in like 8th grade but i am still not a penis-haver so...

im still embarrassed but i could be more embarrassed

also let it be known that im still trying to get a handle on these two and their personalities (i literally never play hanzo i have like 3 minutes on him and i intend to keep it that way) so things might be...off

idk how i started to ship this is just kinda happened and then writing this story made it worse

one last thing (sorry for all the things) im american but i dont have the same accent as mccree and writing it feels a bit awkward for me but i gave him having a sort of phonetic accent a shot lol help me

sorry for rambling i just wanted to say some things love you all appreciate u

* * *

The payload had reached its destination.

Hanzo wanted nothing more but to leave the Watchpoint.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shimada," the gorilla, Winston explained, "I have to run some tests on the delivery before I can launch it and-"

"It's fine," he sighed, rubbing his temples, "Alert me if anything needs to be done."

"Can do," he said, "Now, where were we..."

He walked outside to watch the sunset, sitting crossed-legged, breathing deeply.

"Well, well, well," a voice erupted behind him, "takin' a breather?"

"McCree." Hanzo said to himself without even bothering to turn his head.

"Hanzo." the spurs on his boots clanked as McCree approached him. He bent down, holding his hat to keep it on his head, "You busy?"

He shrugged, "Not particularly."

"Kinda wanted to show you something...I reckon it won't take long," his brown eyes shone with mischief and Hanzo wondered what he was up to. The best way to find out would be to follow him.

"Very well," Hanzo stood, "Let's go."

"Well, alright," McCree tossed the remains of his cigar on the ground and stomped them out. He motioned for Hanzo to follow him through the labyrinthine mass of hallways that was Watchpoint Gibraltar, and he did.

They ended up at a room labeled "J. McCree" in a hallway filled with rooms.

"Yours?" He asked.

McCree nodded trying the door, which turned out to be locked, "Yep. Hold on,"

He pulled a pin out of a pocket and began picking the lock. Hanzo watched silently.

The lock clicked, "Alright, let's see how they fucked up my room,"

He pushed the door open, and walked in. Hanzo followed, "You were stationed here?"

"Not often, but yeah. I was. Blackwatch had us everywhere, but staying in a Watchpoint was always a bit of a luxury," he explained.

It looked like nothing had been touched, messy sheets, dusty photographs, clothes strewn here and there.

"Did you just...leave?"

"I went underground, Hanzo. I kinda had to, or I most likely wouldn't be here right now. There wasn't time for me to pack up." McCree didn't look at him, wondering over to the side table and wiping the dust off of a photograph and looking fondly at it.

"Family?"

"Ma..." he smiled, but put the photo face down.

Hanzo furrowed his brows, confused. McCree noticed, "I wouldn't want her to see what we're about to do."

"I was unaware we were going to do anything."

"I'm fixin' to suck your cock, Hanzo."

If he had been drinking anything, Hanzo would've spat it out, but instead he instinctively checked outside the door in case someone had followed them. He shut it, just in case.

"I'm sorry, repeat yourself,"

McCree laughed, "I want to blow you, if you'll let me,"

"What brought this on?"

"Remembered I'd never fucked anybody in this room, which is kind of amazing if I think about it,"

"Indeed,"

"And we're here, together, so I figured, 'why not?' You always act like you need a blowjob anyways."

He mulled it over in his head, but found that there wasn't much to mull over, "Fine, McCree, but I have no lubricant-and I refuse to use anything that has been sitting in this room for however long-so we'll just have to improvise afterwards,"

McCree smirked, "Darlin', I love to improvise. Sit down."

Hanzo took his boots and untied his kimono, shrugging it off while he sat. McCree crouched in front of him, minus his hat, serape, and vest.

"You know, 'fine' is not very enthusiastic..." he teased the waistband of Hanzo's pants.

"I'm going to borrow a phrase from you, McCree."

"Oh?"

"Blow me."

McCree snorted, holding in a laugh that escaped as a guffaw shortly afterwards. Hanzo smiled, admiring his contorted face. He looked young and carefree, two things Hanzo wished he still was.

McCree stood and kissed him chastely on the lips. Hanzo licked his bottom lip and McCree pulled his hair out of the tie. His hands rested in the collar of his shirt.

"Alright, I'll blow you," he smirked against his lips and crouched back down. McCree pulled his pants around his ankles and took Hanzo's burgeoning erection into his calloused hand, stroking it slowly.

He flicked the tip with his tongue while gently stoking the shaft, then took the tip in his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth.

"Jesse..." he moaned, pushing a hand into his brown hair.

"Yes?" McCree asked, lazily stroking his cock with only his hand.

"Damn you."

His smirk grew more obnoxious and he ran his tongue up the underside of his length, then he took it into his mouth.

" _Kuso..._ " Hanzo groaned, clenching his leg muscles deliciously. McCree bobbed his head to a rhythm he must've made up and ran his fingers over his balls softly. He heard McCree removing his belt and unzipping his pants and watched him pleasuring himself while licking the precum that was beginning to bubble on the tip of his cock. It was almost too much.

"Is it good, babe?" McCree asked.

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"Humor me,"

"Yes," Hanzo sighed as his cock was engulfed by McCree's soft mouth, "Jesse, it's good."

He kissed his way down his shaft to the base, and ran his tongue back up his path and took him back into his mouth.

"Oh, god..." he pulled at McCree's hair, attempting to set a rhythm to his head bobbing. He laughed, though he was muffled by Hanzo's twitching dick. The vibration set Hanzo at the edge.

"Jesse, I'm gonna...it's so close I'm gonna-" he cried out, cutting himself short as he came in McCree's mouth. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and tried to catch his breath, stroking McCree's hair. "I want to see you cum, too." he smiled gently watching the gunslinger's hand sliding up and down his shaft.

"Well, then come down here and give me a hand," he chuckled.

Hanzo slid down and kissed McCree, pushing his tongue into his mouth and replacing his hand with his own. He pumped up and down at a quick pace. McCree moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Hanzo.

They continued in that room for about a minute until McCree came quietly into Hanzo's hand. He didn't know what to do.

"Well, that was certainly a hand. Lemme find you a towel or somethin'." He pulled his pants back up and stood, walking around.

Hanzo took a moment to look more closely at his surroundings. Overwatch posters and old movie posters covered the walls. "You seemed to be quite invested in Overwatch,"

"First honest living I made all my life. Hell yeah I was invested."

"You wouldn't have all of these posters if you were just in it for money."

"How would you know?"

"Just believe me. I know."

McCree handed over an old t-shirt, and he wiped his hand off, making a note to find a sink later. "Fine, Hanzo. You're right. I was a big baby that bought into all that justice bullshit and got soft cause of it. Happy?"

Hanzo dressed himself, "Not particularly, though that was quite fun."

"Huh." he laughed, "Happy I finally christened this room. Nice it was with you."

They locked eyes for a moment and McCree smiled earnestly. Hanzo smiled back, and they left to find the others.


End file.
